


Χρυσό. [BokuAka]

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: Akaashi thinks of Bokuto's smile when the professor says that, according to some, Achilles had a kind of golden aura. He thinks on the way he almost shines when he's jumping high, ready to hit a ball that he put in especially for Bokuto, to make that moment possible.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Χρυσό. [BokuAka]

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for Bokuto's birthday, but I considered translating it and share it for the BokuAka week 2020: Day 8: Mythology (this is my first translation in English, and I don't have a beta, I apologize for the errors). The idea came from an image of a moodboard on Tumblr and after reading “The Song of Achilles” by Madeline Miller.

The Greek myth of Achilles and Patroclus came up when, in a philosophy class, Akaashi’s class reviewed the songs of the Iliad. The teacher wrote χρυσό on the blackboard with his thin white chalk.

Χρυσό / chrysó / means _golden_.

“ _Achilles was golden,_ ” said the professor, “ _with a destiny drawn from before his conception.”_

Bokuto is golden, his eyes are golden, his heart is golden, his joy is golden. His love for Akaashi is golden. And also he certainly has a definite golden future within volleyball.

“ _He is in the top five of the best spikers nationwide_ ,” he recalls that Kuroo told one of the Karasuno-boys, and his chest was filled with pride upon hearing that, knowing that he is the one who can see those shots that made him famous from _so close._

Akaashi thinks of Bokuto's smile when the professor says that, according to some, Achilles had a kind of _golden aura_. He thinks on the way he almost shines when he's jumping high, ready to hit a ball that he put in especially for Bokuto, to make that moment possible.

He also thinks in how he is so fast and so passionate, how he is so energetic and so inspiring; in all the power he puts in to save the match. In his incredible ingenuity to always get a smile out of him, to get his attention. In him wanting his attention. And he feels as if he is also bathed in gold for the proximity, for all the times when Bokuto touches him with such admiration, with such respect that he feels he doesn't deserve that.

“ _He always had Patroclus by his side, his brother in arms_ ” continues the teacher with the class. Patroclus _, the most beloved_.

The professor explains how Patroclus could never be compared in abilities to him, because, naturally, Achilles was a demigod, and Patroclus just a human; however, he was always by his side, like a shadow that Achilles did not want to do without.

Akaashi knows that’s what he is for Bokuto, a company he doesn't want to get rid of because he needs someone who is there for him and his constant needs for attention and mood swings. Because Bokuto repeatedly tells him that he loves him _more than anything_.

And he knows that is not true. That he loves so much more the way he feels on the court, shining. _Flying._

_“However, they were separated when Hector kills Patroclus. He was wearing Achilles’ armor because Achilles did not want to fight anymore.”_

The teacher implicitly mentioned that Patroclus was only his traveling companion, but not all love could change the predestined tragedy. The separation of lovers.

But Akaashi knows the story.

And Akaashi often feels like he doesn't deserve Bokuto.

He thinks about it because many times he can't keep up with him. Even when he tries his best. He fears that, in the blink of an eye, Bokuto would disappear, that someday he will wake up from that daydream, and it will suddenly be time for the graduation of the third grades. And Bokuto would go to the big leagues, far away from him.

He fears that a contract for him would be the Hector that separates him from the life of his Achilles for forever.

Because he knows that when that happens, he will not be able to be there, because he will have to see him from afar while he plays with such experienced setters as Oikawa Tooru or anyone else _at his level._

And he fears that the gold he feels covering him is temporary, that it is just the trail Bokuto leaves on him with his simple presence. Just because of that overwhelming closeness to his own heart.

He imagines him in a few months, he watches him going away. The gold fades away.

The teacher ignores the tear that runs down on Akaashi's cheek and stains the word χρυσό on the notebook. Now it's just an ink-stained paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is a sad story, but I have already written cute things about them, this was the time to make some angst from Akaashi's perspective.  
> Again, I apologize for the errors, this is my first time writing a drabble in English (if you speak Spanish, please consider to check my stories).   
> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
